The Unstoppable Juggernaut
This is the eighth episode of the first season of X-Men: The Animated Series. Characters Protagonists: *X-Men **Cyclops **Jean Grey **Beast **Wolverine **Storm **Rogue **Jubilee *Colossus (first appearance) Antagonists: *Juggernaut (first appearance) Plot Having returned from Genosha in the previous episode, the X-Men find Xavier's Institute has been destroyed. Looking through the rubble of the mansion, they try to find Professor X but instead find a message from him saying that he had left the mansion before it was destroyed. Logan finds the scent of the attacker and goes to look for him. Cyclops sends Storm, Jubilee and Rogue to keep an eye on Wolverine. Later, Jubilee sees a mutant who is covered in metal (Colossus) and suggests that he was the one who destroyed the mansion, after witnessing him demolishing a building on a workers site. Colossus is then attacking by his human colleagues, who are angry with him for stealing their work. Colossus seems unfazed and confused to the workers violence and just brushes them off. Wolverine and Jubilee attack Colossus but again he is confused to their anger and says that he does not know of any mansion. Wolverine then detects that he is telling the truth as Colossus' scent is different to the attackers scent. Colossus then leaves the building site. Wolverine and Jubilee are then called to the bank by Rogue, who tells them that it is being attacked by a very large person. When they arrive, they see that Colossus has been arrested, despite his claims that he was just there to open an account and tried to stop the robber. When Wolverine says that the robber of the bank has the same scent as the person who destroyed the mansion, Storm and Rogue decide to break into the jail they are holding Colossus in to see if he knows anything about they mystery man. Whilst in prison they meet with Beast who refuses the offer to break out and still awaits his trial. Rogue and Storm find Colossus' cell and he agrees to escape with them. Colossus knocks a hole into the wall and, after they get out, Storm seals the wall with ice. Meanwhile, Wolverine and Jubilee witness another bank being robbed and Wolverine identifies the robber as the Juggernaut who easily deals with the police and tanks sent to apprehend him. Wolverine manages to cut the bags that were carrying the stolen money and Jubilee takes them back to the bank. Juggernaut and Wolverine then fight, with Jubilee trying to help, but the villain easily defeats the two X-Men. Rogue and Colossus then arrive but Juggernaut manages to defeat them as well. Juggernaut reveals that he is looking for Xavier and couldn't find him at the mansion so he took to robbing banks to get his attention. Cyclops, Storm and Jean Grey then arrive and Jean tries to psychically attack Juggernaut but fails, saying that his helmet is blocking her thoughts. Cyclops then has all the X-Men and Colossus work together to defeat Juggernaut. The mutants manage to keep Juggernaut off balance and uncoordinated in an attempt to remove his helmet. Rogue manages to absorb some of his power and mind in an attempt to weaken him but it proves too much for her and she briefly loses control. She reveals that Juggernaut is the half-brother of Professor X and he is harbouring great hatred towards Xavier for being their parents' favourite. Rogue's touch has indeed weakened Juggernaut and Jean is able to use Cerebro to wipe his mind. Later, Colossus helps the X-Men in rebuilding the mansion and is offered a place at the institute but he denies it, saying that he wants to find his sister and see more of America. Wolverine and Jubilee then say that they will find Xavier. Crew *Writer: Julianne Klemm *Cast: **Cathal J. Dodd: Wolverine **Norm Spencer: Cyclops **Cedric Smith: Professor X **Lenore Zann: Rogue **George Buza: Beast **Catherine Disher: Jean Grey **Alyson Court: Jubilee **Alison Sealy-Smith: Storm **Rick Bennet: Colossus/Juggernaut Notes *Previous Episode: Slave Island *Next Episode: The Cure *This episode first aired on March 6th, 1993 *This episode was first broadcast after episode 9 and 10 of this season for unknown reasons *The only X-Men not featured in this episode are Professor X and Gambit